


Feeling Are Fatal

by Mothmeme



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Another unedited bit from my Google drive, Explicitly Bi/pan garak btw, I'm going through wips, M/M, not going to finish this I just loved it, shitty parent, tain is a garbage parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmeme/pseuds/Mothmeme
Summary: Feelings are fatal. If there was anything Garak learned from his late birth father, it was that. It was a lesson learned well through loss. Loss of his family, then his identity. No longer could he address the people who raised him as ‘yad’ and ‘adik’. And when that wasn't enough for Tain, he had Garak give up his only friend and the woman he loved. Exiled far from home. It was a lesson burned into Garak's mind.





	Feeling Are Fatal

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited!

Feelings are fatal. If there was anything Garak learned from his late birth father, it was that. It was a lesson learned well through loss. Loss of his family, then his identity. No longer could he address the people who raised him as ‘yad’ and ‘adik’. And when that wasn't enough for Tain, he had Garak give up his only friend and the woman he loved. Exiled far from home. It was a lesson burned into Garak's mind.

Garak knew that he couldn't get close with anyone again. It would be his downfall; and theirs. Yet, here he was. Lying here side by side with the man he's grown to love these past few years. He knew that he should put an end to this right now, should show this wonderful man to the door, and never let him in again. Cancel their lunch dates. Block his calls. Cut him off. Cut this affair off at the bud. Before they got too close. 

There was no way that this man would remain safe should Tain realize the nature of their relationship. Tain knew who he was, a doctor. Cmo of the station. Doctor Julian Bashir, human of English and Sudanese descent, Aged 34. He enjoyed holoprograms fashioned after classic human literature and used a subtly floral cologne off duty. There was no doubt in his mind that Tain knew all of this and more. 

He could have Julian dead. And that scared Garak beyond words. 

No, he shouldn't be holding this man tight and close. For dear life. The man's warm skin flushed against his own cold scales. Soft exhale caressing his neck, making him shiver. A snort as Julian further buries himself in his side with a lopsided grin. 

Garak should be doing anything but allow this man to warm his bed. He should be pushing him off the bed. Instead, he runs a hand through Julian's hair, finding his smile contagious despite everything. He can only sigh as the doctor kisses his shoulder and tenderly nuzzles it. Julian gave affection freely, Garak quickly discovered. 

Human affection was so different from Cardassian, that for a moment it really seemed like there would be no reconciling it. But Julian found joy taking part in the Cardassian argumentative dance as much as he enjoyed aggressively scent marking and touching Garak. No. The two of them were very much compatible, it turned out. 

It was ironic that someone who so perfectly fit in his life could not stay. Should not stay. 

It was too late to cut him off, and Garak knew that. This love felt like another inevitable loss. 

“Garak, you're crying.” That sweet man wiped at tears Garak hadn't even noticed were there. Julian kissed his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Garak lied.

“Obviously.” Julian said, tone sarcastic. A quirk of some human languages- but it ultimately meant that he wasn’t serious.

Garak sighed. His dear doctor was always too instinctive for his own good.


End file.
